The Wolverine
by Neo Fox Legend
Summary: He has no clue who he is, but due to circumstances outside of his control he must become a hero. Maybe along the way he can find out who or what he is. Naruto Harem Reboot of my old story on my old account The Wolverine of the League.
1. Chapter 1:Origins

**Hey everyone some of you may remember this story from back when I was going under the name Foxlegend. I got a new laptop so I figured everything also should be new.**

 **So this still has the same concept as before with a Wolverine version of Naruto landing smack dab into a Young Justice /Marvel universe. This time though I've got the harem figured out.**

 **I'm not going to give away the full harem, but as of right now: Megan, Artemis, Zatanna, Black Canary and Batgirl.**

 **And without further ado lets get this show on the road. I own none of this. Not Naruto. Not Young Justice and definitely not the powerhouse known as Marvel.**

* * *

 _"Sir the procedure was a success."_

 _"It was completely grafted to his skeleton?"_

 _"Yes sir."_

 _"Amazing. He will be the perfect weapon."_

 _*BEEP* *Beep*_

 _"What was that?"_

 _I think he heard you sir! He awakening! He's loose!_

 _"Raaaaaahhh!"_

* * *

Naruto's sudden awakening broke the silence of the warm Gotham night. Many of the other homeless people sent uncaring glances at the teen, but other then that they paid him no attention. He was just another lost soul who got sucked into Gotham. Naruto couldn't actually blame them for not caring. It wasn't like he cared about himself. He was here because he was lost and couldn't remember were his place in life was. He remembered bits and pieces of his life.

He remembered pain and training and killing. Lots of killing.

Naruto didn't remember much. He didn't even remember his own last name. He woke in some woods, covered in blood and snow. From there he made his way to the most depressing city in America: Gotham City. Home to the Batman and his band of crazies.

Naruto was special in away. To some he looked like a homeless teen who was wearing clothes that he picked out of the garbage. A loose fitting hoodie and black shorts. He hadn't actually found shoes yet and his wild blonde hair was dirty from a lack of bathing. He looked like a wild animal. A 16 malnourished wild animal. If they actually knew what he was capable of, well he'd be more feared that's for sure.

He sniffed the air. There was a strange smell in the alleyway. Something that smelled familiar.

It smelled of Death.

He stood up making his way past a couple of bums to the end of the alleyway. There among the garbage and trashcans was the body of a fellow homeless teen. A boy named Charles if he remembered correctly, but he wanted to go by Charlie. Only his 'Ma' could call him Charles. He was about 12 and Naruto had made it his part time job keeping the kid out of trouble. He clenched his fist in anger at his obvious failure. Charlie's throat had been ripped open.

"That's the third dead homeless in the past two weeks." One of the bums said as they walked up to Naruto. Naruto looked up and took a long sniff of the air. There was something familiar about it and sent Naruto into a long spiral of painful memories.

-Flashback-

 _"Come on runt! Show me what your made of!" A monster of man shouted at a younger Naruto. About 13 or so. The boy was wearing loose fitting black pants, a white sleeveless shirt with combat boots on. A child soldier. The other man was wearing special black ops gear and had short blonde hair. His hands were massive and he back handed Naruto into a wall. He left large gashes on Naruto, because in place of nails the man had claws. Sharp claws that were reminiscent of a carnivore._

 _Naruto slowly stood up. His normal blue eyes flashed red for a brief moment and the other man grinned in anticipation._

-End-

"Sabretooth." Naruto growled angrily as he finally remembered the scent, He didn't know who he was, but he had answers related to his past and Naruto would find him and get his answers.

Or he would gut Sabretooth. Which ever came first. And with that Naruto took off into the night, ready to hunt his adversary down. If he had stayed he would have noticed one of the homeless bums eyes flash a golden color. All was not as it seemed.

* * *

There were many psychopaths in Gotham. Hell thats what put Gotham on the map. So when Naruto followed the scent to a abandoned building surrounding by GCPD, Naruto wasn't surprised. From what he could remember about Sabretooth, the man who could easily pass for a person's worst nightmare and loved a good kill. He actually put some Gotham's usual loonies to shame. He decided he wasn't even going to try to sneak in. The whole place was crawling with cops.

With agility fitting of a Olympic athlete Naruto jumped onto a parked police car, scaring the shit out of the officers inside of the car, and jumped into the second floor of the building.

He wasn't Batman, a man who stuck to the shadows. He wasn't some hero looking for attention either.

He was a man looking for revenge and answers. And he would get them.

Naruto's sense of smell was going crazy. It seemed as if Sabretooth was in the building somewhere. He growled and popped his hands. He had a entire building to sweep. He raised his head and got a whiff. He was here somewhere, but there was something else mixed into it. He had a hostage. Naruto knew he would have to be more careful, lest someone's death, but another part of him wanted to give into his instincts.

Like an animal.

"Open fire." All of a sudden three semi-automatics went off. Bullets pierced Naruto's flesh and he roared in agony. Bullets struck his bones and stopped. Naruto could faintly hear screaming from outside, people panicking about the gun shots, but he could care less. There was four men in front of him. Decked out in black ops Kevlar. They had had mask on covering there faces and a lot of ammo on them. Everyone of them were focused on Naruto as bullets fell directly on the floor from his body. Every wound Naruto had sealed up and healed instantly.

"My turn assholes." He growled and charged forward at the group.

Snikt!

Coming out of Naruto's hands was a pair of shiny metallic claws. At least 2 feet long and ready to cut people to shredds. He charged into the first person and they easily pierced the man's armor, who screamed in pain. He swiped at another soldier and cut his gun in half, shocking everyone around them. He withdrew his claws and slashed another man across the face blinding him.

Naruto wasn't going to lie. He was enjoying this.

Three floors up, Sabretooth was setting on an old decrepit couch. Sitting next to him was a pretty red-head. Barbra Gordon was walking her way home with her friends when some soldiers snached her up, making a huge spectacle out of it. She had figured out that they were trying to draw someone out with their little 'show', but she couldn't figure out who. The Batman? Her father?

As the daughter of James Gordon, she was used to all the crazy threats and people after her. But this guy was different.

Standing at a monsterous 6'7 with long mangy blonde hair. He wore similar gear as the rest of the soldiers, but he also wore a long brown trench coat. The man was different then any other person she had ever seen. He was more animal than man and he knew it. Accepted it.

"I hope he still likes red-heads." the man mumbled to himself as he grinned down at her and she could see his sharpened canines. " Or this would have been a huge waste of my time Barbie."

Barbra would have said something snarky or annoying to the animal-man, but she was far to terrified to do anything.

The sounds of guns going off alerted her to a struggle going on down stairs. Someone was finally here to rescue her. She personally hoped it was Batman. Instead the door to the room broke in half after a body was violently thrown through it. Standing in the doorway was a teen that was maybe only a couple years older then her. Wearing only the rags of a hoodie and covered in blood the boy was a scary sight to the 14 year old.

After all, it's not every day you see someone with a healing factor and with claws sticking out of his hands.

"Sabretooth." Naruto growled angrily. The man who had tortured him. The man behind his memory loss. The man with answers.

"Finally runt." Sabretooth said with a evil grin on his beast-like face. The man was standing to his full height now, towering over Naruto who only stood at 5'9, "I've been killing people all week for you, ten you go and kill all my friends. Hell it's just like old times!" Sabretooth said with a laugh that sent shivers down Barbra's spine.

"Why?"

"Why what runt?" Sabretooth spoke with confusion

"WHY DID YOU KILL THEM!" Naruto roared and charged at his nemesis. But Sabretooth was ready. He nimbly dodged around Naruto's claws and closed line the teen. He then grabbed him by his neck and lifted the boy into the air.

"Because I had to get your attention. And when that didn't work, then I kidnapped Barbie over there." Naruto finally glanced over to the girl. She was wearing a Gotham Acdamy uniform and looked so out of place in this crappy abandoned building. Naruto had to get her out of here.

Claws tore into Sabretooth's chest and the large man let out a roar of pain, letting Naruto goo as he did. Naruto then jumped on the down man and proceeded to slash the man repeatedly. Blood splashed onto the walls and floor as Naruto let all of his rage loose.

Sabretooth's hands shot up and grabbed Naruto's wrist, stopping the boys attack. Naruto felt a foot kick him in his chest and he was thrown across the room. Sabretooth stood over Naruto and he watched as his opponents wounds healed instantly. Just like his.

"What? Did you think you were the only special one?" Sabretooth spoke sarcastically as grinned savagely. Naruto just got a determined look on his face. He stood up and faced Sabretooth. Claws at the ready. The two blondes charged at each other and met in flurry of claws and animalistic rage. Hatred ran through both men.

Naruto felt claws brush against his forehead, right above his eye. Blood filled his vision. He in return sank his claws into Sabretooth's side and pushed the man into a wall. Sabretooth swung at him, but he narrowly dodged and brought his other hand and sank his claw into Sabretooth's stomach. Sabretooth growled and head-butted Naruto in the nose, causing him to stumble back.

If there was one thing living in Gotham had taught him, it was to you use your surroundings to your advantage. So when he noticed the old T.V set in the corner, he didn't hesitate. He broke away from his opponent and jumped back. With one hand he hefted the T.V up and launched at Sabretooth.

He never saw it coming.

Glass shattered as Sabretooth crumbled to the ground, moaning in agony as he tried to get the T.V off his face. Naruto grabbed Barbra by her arm and ran out of the room. When he saw the window at the end of the hallway he didn't stop, nor did he wait to hear Barbra say anything about jumping out of a fifth-level window.

On the ground, James Gordon was yelling out orders to the men and woman of his department.

"Where the hell is the SWAT team!" He demanded as he stood outside the building that had his daughter and her kidnapper. He had gotten a call from Harvey earlier that day. Barbra was walking home from school with her friends when they grabbed her. Gordon almost had a heart attack when he got the news, He always feared that one day some crazy bastard when try to get his daughter and now it finally happened.

The sound of glass shattering and a crash broke him out of his thoughts. Laying on the hood of a police cruiser laid the boy who had leaped into the building earlier. He dimly heard Harvey yell something out about just getting his car washed, but none of that mattered.

Rapped up tight in the arms of the unknown teen was Barbra and Jim Gordon thanked God and this meta-human that night.

Naruto stood up on the smashed car. He was carrying Barbra bridal style and rushed her to the paramedics that were on the scene.

"Take care of her." he told the medics and they nodded in shock as they watched cuts and bruises heal. Naruto ran after that, not wishing to be arrested by the cops

"Hey stop that kid!" one of the officers yelled, but Naruto was to quick. He was already disappearing into a alley way. Barbra watched as her mystery savior left the scene. "Thank you." She said to herself.

Unknown to her Naruto actually heard as he was jumping over trash cans and sleeping homeless people and he smirked.

Back in the building Sabretooth stood in the shadows. Cuts on his face from the glass had already healed.

-Sabretooth report- a voice said over his com and Victor Creed wanted to do nothing but kill the man ordering him around. Instead he picked a large piece of glass that was still stuck in his cheek.

"The punk got away." He mumbled into it, but the other voice still heard him.

-What! Find him Sabretooth! Or it'll be you we use in our experiments- the voice said sinisterly and Sabretooth wanted to nothing but kill the voice.

-Make sure you tell Fishcake I said hi!- I dopey voice said after the doctor.

"Shut up Wade! And don't worry doc I got that runt's scent now." Sabretooth growled and ripped the earpiece and dropped it to the ground stomping on it as he disappeared with the still living members of his team.

The Weapon Plus Program would not be denied its guinea pig.

* * *

In Naruto's short unknown life he had never felt so tired. His bones ached and his legs felt heavy from running. Dried blood covered his hands in red. His enemies blood. His sweatshirt was now just rags barely holding onto his frame. He couldn't stop himself from dropping to his knees. His hands flew to his head as flashes shot through him.

Sabretooth's cruel laughter as he trained him. Needles pumping something into him. A tank full of water. Pain. So much pain.

"Rahh" Naruto's right set of claws flew out his hands. A greenish glow covered them and a slash of air followed. A nearby wall suddenly had gashes in it as Naruto looked down at his new ability.

"What am I?" Naruto asked himself as he withdrew his claws. He had always had a healing factor. And the metal claws were always there to. But wind manipulation was a whole new thing. He grinned.

"Next time Sabretooth, I'll be ready!" He said impishly as he stood up and continued his way through Gotham.

* * *

So yeah I whole new start to this fic. I hope it will be as popular as the previous one. Naruto here as shown to have been experimented on and is slightly unstable. The first arc of my story begins!

The coming of Wolverine! Has a nice ring to it!

Next time: Naruto clashes with both Sabretooth and the Batman as he struggles to get answers to his many questions. And what's this about a costume


	2. Chapter 2: VS Sabretooth

Hey guys, here again with a new chapter for you. Glad to see people still like this idea as much as I do.

I plan to reveal the full harem at the end of this chapter, but here's I may as well tell you that Wonder Woman is in the harem. Bats can have the Cat. You can all thank the reviewer Neo-Drive for that.

Enough Talk. I own none of this.

* * *

"This is awesome!" Naruto cried as he let loose three more blades of wind from his claws. He had no clue how he had gotten this new power, but he wasn't looking a gift horse in the mouth.

So far he could use his wind manipulation to in long range with wind blades or short range by extending his claws. Either way was deadly and Naruto couldn't wait to unleash them on Sabretooth.

He had taken residence for the last bit of night and the rest of the day in a old abandon shipping yard that was once owned by the owned by the Wayne family. Now it was Naruto's practice field. The place had multiple crates, chairs and walls the Naruto was slashing to bits. It was truly therapeutic to the blonde.

All that morning he went over the battle he had with Sabretooth. To bluntly, Naruto was outclassed in strength, but was much quicker then his opponent. That was the only reason that Naruto had been able to keep up with Sabretooth.

Naruto was running out of time now. The sun was setting soon. His hunt for Sabretooth would begin.

(Wayne Manor)

"Computer, run the footage again." Bruce Wayne aka the Batman said as he sat next to his Super Computer in the Batcave. The footage was amateur at best, but it showed enough. A boy with the abilities to survive a fifth story fall and recover instantly. A boy willing to kill his enemies if the bodies at the building said anything. There was six dead. No living members. The boy had moved powerfully and used some kind of claws to kill them. There was three identical slash marks in a pattern probably coming out of his hands. The claws weren't made of any organic substance.

"Who are you?" Batman thought aloud as he stood up and pulled his cowel over his head. "Alfred tell Dick to stay in Central City tonight." He said to his faithful butler, who nodded in return.

"Do you expect something to happen tonight sir?"

"Always."

(Hospital)

"I told you dad, I'm fine." Barbra told her father as she sat in her super uncomfortable hospital bed. She was being kept here to minor injuries she sustained during her kidnapping, with a 24 hour watch on her in case her kidnapper came back. Her father was sitting by her side, watching her and the room like a hawk.

"I know your fine sweetheart, but the thought of that animal coming after you again." Gordon stopped himself. If anything happened to her, he would never forgive himself. She was his little girl and nothing would ever change that.

"I know dad, but you'll be doing me more good by going out there and catching that creep before he does anymore damage." She told him as he got up and began to pace the room in thought.

"Alright," He said finally and not fully convinced. "Let me just talk to your guards and I"ll come say good bye."

Barbra smiled weakly as her father walked out and had talk with the men assigned to her. They were going to wish that they weren't assigned to Barbra Gordon, after James Gordon got through them.

"You know I can hear that conversation going on right now. Got to tell you it's not pretty. An amused voice said to her and she almost screamed. The now unidentified man rapped his hand around her mouth and gave her "shh".

"It's you!" She said wide eyed as the boy who had saved her life stood before her. He looked completely different to. No longer wearing clothes with bullet holes in them, he was now wearing a red t-shirt with blue jeans and black boots. His blonde hair as spiky as ever. He was smiling impishly as looked down at her. "What are you doing here?"

'I came to check up on my favorite redhead. Make sure she's alright. Now if you would point me in the right direction." He said playfully as he scratched at his whisker marks on his cheeks.

"Haha, just who are you?" Barbra asked dryly as she folded her arms over her nicely developing B-Cups. Man he was loving hospital gowns at the moment.

"I'm a friend." He said as he moved to turn away towards the window to exit. " And that's all you need to know."

"Wait!" Barbra whispered finally and he stopped. "Will he come back? You know for me?" The beast man was quickly becoming one of her worst fears. Even more than the Joker. The silence that followed made her extremely uncomfortable.

"No." He answered finally and sent a small smirk her way. "Not if I have any say in it."

She smiled at him " I'll hold you to that."

"I bet." And with that he disappeared out the window. And she still didn't know his name. The door opened and Gordon walked in with a slight worried look on his face.

"Barbra, honey, who were you talking with? I could have sworn I heard another voice in hear?

"No one dad."

Naruto had jut jumped out of the hospital and took off down the street in his new clothes that he had " borrowed" from a clothing store. He had to see how she was doing before he left. That short rescue from the other night had left a impact on him. He had to say goodbye to her, incase his fight with Sabretooth didn't end the way he wanted it to.

"Now it's time to find that prick."

(Gotham Docks)

"Spread out and look for him!" Sabretooth ordered to his group of five soldiers. He had managed to track the scent of the runt here. Now he would catch him and end their little rivalry.

"AHHH!" A scream broke through the silence and Sabretooth grinned excitedly. "He's here." He thought to himself and rushed toward the noise. Laying on the ground was the body of one of the henchmen. His chest had been violently ripped open and pooled around the body.

"Come out runt! Fight me like a man!" That punk was toying with him. Him! And now he could sense the fear in the others. They were afraid of that runt.

"Where's the fun in that?" Naruto called out and his voice seemed to echo everywhere. Amusement was in his voice has he played with his prey.

"FIND HIM!" Sabretooth's furious roar broke his soldiers out of their stumper. Just as he planned. The other four would be easy picking.

The first soldier Naruto took down was with a sharp hit to the temple. His metal bones made it very easy to knock the person out quickly enough and Naruto was sure that he gave the man brain damage. The second one though almost discovered him. Naruto managed to sink his claws into the soldier's chest before anyone noticed him. The last two were going to be easy picking.

They were below him now. He had taken a spot on some crates over looking the two as they walked by, deciding to try and stay together to have a better chance at survival. It wouldn't work.

"Bonzai Motherfuckers." Naruto exclaimed as he landed on the two henchmen. Both collapsed unconscious as the metallic body of Naruto's worked to crush them.

Clap. Clap. Clap.

Sabretooth stood in front of him now. A evil smile stretched across his in...Pride?

"You made me proud tonight runt. You used the sea salt from the bay to try in cover your scent, then used your surroundings to pick these meat bags off one at a time." Sabretooth flexed his fingers, claws at the ready.

"This ends now." Naruto told his rival with his claws out in front of him. "Your the last one to die tonight." After this, Naruto was done killing, hopefully going back to his quite exsistance with a side oh heroics here or there. But no more killing. Hell hadn't even killed any of the soldiers that night. Maybe badly wounded/crippled, but they would most likely live.

"Fine then runt! RAAHH!" And with that Sabretooth charged at Naruto, dropping to the ground like an animal on all fours and Naruto ran to meet the charge. Right before the two connected though Naruto brought down his wind enhanced claws down and Sabretooth's chest erupted in blood as the wind easily cut through muscle and bone like a hot knife to butter. Naruto brought his other hand up and sunk his other claws directly into Sabretooth's shoulder. With a mighty shove, Sabretooth was thrown into some crates that broke under his weight.

Naruto didn't let his enemy catch his breathe. He was on Sabretooth like a fighting dog. Claws shredding into his enemy, but Sabretooth could take as much damage as Naruto could. He managed to roll away from Naruto's onslaught of attacks. He kicked Naruto in the chest in the stomach, knocking the air out of Naruto. Sabretooth then grabbed Naruto by the back of his shirt and launched Naruto into the air.

*THUD*

"Ouch." Naruto mumbled as he got his feet and looked at Sabretooth, as his multiple gashes and cuts healed. Sabretooths coat was now just rags hanging onto his huge frame. He looked to be enjoying this brutal fight if the savage grin on his face was anything to go by. "You getting tired runt?"

"Not on your life old man!" Naruto said as his claws charged up wind energy. His arm was now looking more like a lance, the wind energy building up over it. His arm was in a severe amount of pain, but that didn't matter. As long as this man was dead, then he would be happy. Hell he would be thrilled and jumping for joy.

"RAAHHH!" Naruto's arm launched forward and bloody hole burst opened from Sabretooth's chest. Shocked registered in his eyes as blood actually leaked from his mouth. He collapsed to the ground on his knees. Naruto walked up and rested his claws against his hated enemies neck. Grim determination was in his eyes.

"Do it runt." Sabretooth growled as he accepted his fate. His lips were set in a fierce snarl as he closed his eyes. He didn't want to die, but the hole in his chest spoke differently.

Naruto raised his claws. This was it. This chaos and madness would end. He didn't care that he didn't know who he was. As long as this bastard was dead, then he would be alright. Just he was about to bring his claws down to remove Sabretooth's head. Sharp projectiles cut into his hand, stopping Sabretooths would-be-death.

Standing decked out in a dark grey and black Kevlar costume with a bat symbol proudly on his chest was the Batman. He stood a bit taller then Naruto and his eyes narrowed at Naruto.

"Don't interfere Bats. This is none of your god damn business!" Naruto was this close to killing the hero in front of him. He was on edge and was seeing red at the moment and Batman was getting in his way.

"Anything in this city is my business." He said as he pulled out more batarangs and threw them at Naruto with expert precision. Naruto easily blocked them with his claws and charged at his new foe. He made a swipe at Batman, who dodged. Batman then brought his gauntlet covered fist down, actually surprising Naruto as he saw stars.

Take note: Batman hits really hard.

Naruto recovered and brought his claws up in a uppercut, nicking Batman in his shoulder. Batman launched some pellets at Naruto and his feet was soon stuck in ice. Batman did a kick to Naruto's midsection sending him flying to the back.

"Fuck me." Naruto mumbled to himself as he got to his feet. If he hadn't had his healing factor then he would be in a lot more pain right now. A punch met his temple and Naruto stumbled to the ground. Sabretooth stood over the downed blonde.

"Got to thank Batfreak after this. Gave me a chance to recover. Now I'll just break his neck!" Sabretooth said as he picked Naruto up by his neck and began to strangle the life from him. "Now die you little bastard!"

Batarangs sunk into Sabretooth's shoulders and actually flinched in pain. He still had a firm grip on Naruto's neck, but then they lit up with electricity. Both felt the effects of it, but Naruto had one difference then Sabretooth.

His bones were covered in metal, making them a good conductor to the charge. Sabretooth thrashed around in pain as Naruto was thrown into the air violently and landed in the dark murky water.

"Fuck that hurt!" Sabretooth growled angrily as turned his furious gaze to Batman. " I was going to make your death quick, but now I have to fish the runt's body from the bay and I'm pissed off. Now I'm going to strip the meat from your bones! Batman just raised his fist and narrowed his eyes at the new challenge.

Naruto was sinking quickly, barely conscious and barely able to move. He was tired. So very tired. His body hurt. Blood freely flood out of his mouth as he sunk lower and he closed his eyes.

"So tell me Naruto, what do you want to do when your older?"

A voice. It sounded familiar to him, but he couldn't remember from where.

"To be Hokage jij! To be respected and to be a ninja!"

A younger voice. Was that him? He sounded so young. So carefree. He wondered why he wanted to be a ninja of all things and who this Jiji was.

"A worthy goal my boy, but you know what you must do right?"

'What Jiji?"

"You must never give up. Always remember that."

"I won't Jiji. I promise Jiji! And you know I never go back on my promises!"

"Haha, that's good Naruto, how about I take you out for ramen? My treat."

Never give up huh? Promises? He promised Barbra that he would stop Sabretooth. And he never went back on his promises. His eyes opened and chakra began to build around him.

xXxx

Batman was now covered in cuts and he was breathing heavily as he ducked under one of Sabretooth's claws and punched his foe in the stomach, then uppercutted Sabretooth into the air. Sabretooth a spin in the air and landed on all fours. His spit out blood as he growled at Batman. He was growing tired of this man. How he managed to keep up with him, a mutant he would never know, but he was sick of this man and his gadgets.

"Why won't you die!" Sabretooth growled as rushed Batman and slashed at him. Batman nimbly dodged the first slash, but the nest one swiped over the bat symbol the that stood proudly on his chest. He him self was slowly being ripped to shreds by this meta. This man was ferocious, more animal then man and was quickly proving to be one of his most dangerous foes.

Gotham Bay lit up with blue light as Naruto jumped out of the water. A blue energy was coming off him, claws at the ready. He swooped in a Sabretooth, bringing his claws down on Sabretooth's shoulder and easily tearing through the bone. Sabretooth was forced to stop his charge at Batman to avoid the flying clawed menace known as Naruto. He wouldn't let him escape though and swung again catching Sabretooth in his stomach. A right hook knocked Sabretooth off his feet. By then the large man was struggling to stay awake as the shorter blonde stood over him, claws at the ready to finish him off.

"Stop!" Batman ordered as he limped over and laid his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"This man caused me to much pain for that Batman! He's a monster that needs to be put down!" Tears were actually in Naruto's eyes as he glared down at his hated enemy.

"But you don't have to stoop to his level. You don't have to be an animal." Batman said wisely as he glanced down at the beaten form of Sabretooth.

"Oh, yes you are. You and me kid? Where alike in so many ways." Sabretooth urged as sat up and spit blood and teeth out of his mouth.

Naruto hated this man. For the things he had to done to him and to others. But maybe he didn't have to be like him. His foot shot up and nailed Sabretooth in the face, causing him to fall back again unconscious.

"Shut up you piece of shit."

Minutes later GCPD was picking up Sabretooth who was being transported to Arkham. SWAT units were on stand by incase the large man tried anything. Naruto and Batman stood on a nearby rooftop watching the scene unfold.

"So what now?" Naruto wasn't going to jail. He had saved Barbra the other night and stopped Sabretooth tonight.

"Now you let me figure things out for you." Batman said as he pressed a button on his belt.

"If you ask me to become your sidekick or something, the answer is no." Naruto said flatly as he continued to watch Sabretooth be arrested. He was enjoying that greatly.

"No, Gotham is my city. No outside help. But if your going to continue to live here then it'll be under my supervision."

"Whatever you say Bats." Naruto said as he and Batman left the scene.

In a the SWAT van containing the mutant known as Sabretooth, the large feral man was trying to figure his way out of this mess. Two armed men stood next to him and he grinned. To easy. His large hand shot up, breaking the handcuffs that were supposed to restrain him. The guard to the right of him tried to shoot him, but his large clawed hands slashed him in the throat. The guard to the left of him fumbled with his gun, but Sabretooth was already on him and casually snapped his neck.

The van came to a sudden stop and the doors opened revealing a heavily scarred man in a GCPD uniform. He had a large dopey grin on his face.

"Jeeze Vic, they really fucked you up huh?" The man said as he took off his police man cap and threw it to the ground.

"Shut up Wade! And lets get the hell out of here!" Sabretooth roared as he marched off the van.

"The bosses want you to report back to base. I'm now doing recon on the little Maelstrom now." Wade decreed happily as he followed behind the large mutant. Sabretooth growled angrily at his loss, but not even he would dare go against his bosses.

He was a wild monster of his man and more then crazy, but he was smart about choosing his battles.

* * *

"Your entire skeletal frame is covered in a special metal called adamantium. Very rare and very hard to find. The fact that someone managed to cover all of your bones means their was a purpose behind this." Batman told the blonde teenager. Batman had brought him here to the Batcave, in hopes that he could find some information on Naruto that could help him uncover his past.

"Yeah, a weapon." Naruto said grimly as he paced back in forth in front of Batman. Batman almost felt bad for the young man. He was lost and confused. Turned into some super weapon for someone's sick amusement. When he fought back they tried to eliminated him.

"I'll give you a ultimatum." Batman told Naruto, "You can stay here and train to become a hero. Hone your abilities and become something more then a weapon. You can not under any circumstances kill anyone. The soldiers you fought in the building. That can't ever happen again. If it does then I'll take you down personally."

Naruto was a smart kid usually. When the Batman offered you a good deal, you don't turn him down.

"Okay.. Bruce"

If Batman was shocked he didn't show it. "How'd you know?"

Naruto grinned. " I once past you. Cameras and a girl on you arm. I never forget a scent." So he had enhanced sense of smell, Batman would definitely file that away for later.

"So if I'm getting a codename, it's sure as hell not going to be Batboy!"

Bruce Wayne was going to regret this.

* * *

So there you have it. The second chapter finally done. Round two with Sabretooth ends with Naruto coming out the victor and now he's the new partner/hostage of Batman.

He's already moving up in the world.

So here's the harem and it's going to be a big one. If you don't like those then well to bad.

Harem: Miss Martian, Artemis, Zatanna, Black Canary, Wonder Woman, Batgirl, Supergirl, Starfire, Raven, Ravanger, X-23, Kitty Pryde, Jean Grey, Rogue, Mystique, Storm

Fox out


	3. Chapter 3: The Team

Hey guys I've been busy for while so I haven't been able to write. School, family and some other shit. Not a good excuse I know but its all I got.

* * *

Naruto was bored. He had been locked away in Wayne Manor for almost a month. Batman insisted that he had to be trained before he was allowed out into the city. On one hand he understood why Batman had kept him back from patrolling , on the other hand hated he being under house arrest.

"Hell the most fun he had here was when Dickie bird first encounter me."

The young teen had found the blonde meta stalking the hallways. Thinking he was an intruder, the vigilante known as Robin tried to sneak up on Naruto only for it to backfire on him. Naruto had thrown that kid down a flight of stairs. He did not like sneak attacks. Though Bruce wasn't to happy about him hurting his ward.

The one bright spot of living in a mansion was the guy who made all the food. Alfred Pennyworth was the manors old butler who had raised Bats after his parents's murder. He was great cook, but an even better listener and made sure to make Naruto feel welcome in the large house.

"Feeling bored Master Naruto?" The man also had an amazing ability to sneak up on people.

"Nothing to do Al. I've been cooped up in this mansion, stuck on my ass and I can't leave." Was Naruto bitter. Yes, yes he was. He had been locked away in this massive mansion, while Bats and Bird Boy were out saving the world. His claws were itching to come out.

Alfred looked like he had a deep look on his face. Like he knew something Naruto didn't. Finally coming to a decision, Alfred gave Naruto a follow me gesture and led him to a old grandfather clock. To the untrained eye it looked like a normal clock, but Naruto knew better. It was really the entrance to the Batcave. Naruto had been in it multiple times since it had come to stay in Wayne Manor.

"Alright Al, you've got my attention." Naruto said curiously as he followed the butler down the steps. The Batcave was eerily quite with the absence pf the caped crusader and the boy wonder.

"I need to show you something." Alfred declared and then went to the cases that housed the costumes of the Bat clan. But their was a third one now. Alfred flipped a switch that revealed a new suit. One that caught his attention.

It was a an armor that resembled that Bats except it was lacking a cape and sleeves. The cowls point were slightly longer and created some what of an arch. Complete with boots and a belt. The best part of it though it was his favorite color. A deep orange with a bit a black on some parts.

"Al this is awesome." Naruto was truly stunned by this. He had never received something like this. Not that he could remember anyway. But this almost felt like a gift one would receive from a grandfather.

"No thanks necessary Master Naruto. I noticed you were getting a bit restless lately so I took the steps to end your boredom." the butler said with a smile and was now walking toward a new vehicle to the cave. It was a bike. It was sleek black ride that looked highly militaristic.

"Alfred what is that?" Naruto asked as he looked in awe at the motorcycle.

"It has no true name, but that developers called it the POD. A vehicle that deploys from a tank. Its highly mobile and the only reason why no developments for new ones ever came in is because it was to expansive." Alfred described as Naruto sat down. As soon as he touched the hands the bike roared to life, surprising Naruto who jumped at least ten feet into the air and amusing Alfred greatly, "And it's motion activated, keyed to your finger prints."

"Alfred when did you do this?"

"I finished the preparations for both the suit and the POD about two weeks ago. Master Bruce asked me not to tell you about these until you were ready."

"And am I ready?" Naruto asked in anticipation. _'Please say yes.'_

"Master Bruce thinks no, but I have watched you trained, talked to you about what you want to do, and have seen you go crazy to get out of the manor. I'd like to think I have a good judge of character."

"Alfred...Thank you." Alfred nodded and Naruto grabbed the suit.

Tonight Gotham had a new hero.

* * *

The POD roared down the streets of Gotham. People walking on the sidewalks watched in amazement as Naruto maneuvered around other vehicles. A grin was on his face as he sped up.

 _-Master Naruto I do hope you are enjoying yourself but their is a robbery going on at 5th Avenue.-_ Alfred said through the comms.

"I'm on it Al." Naruto replied then took a sharp left. In front of him was a bank that was covered in flames and Naruto was briefly reminded of his first encounter as a hero. Hopefully this wasn't as personal. Shooting out of the flames was a man wearing a grey jumpsuit with a jetpack. He had on a helmet that resembled an insect and attached to his arms were two flamethrower like cannons. In one arm was a bag of cash.

 _-Be careful Master Naruto. The individual in front of you is Firefly. He loves to burn everything. Buildings and people included.-_ Alfred warned and Naruto just smiled at the new challenge. This was gonna be fun.

"Lookie here. You must be new to Gotham." Firefly said mockingly from above as he circled around Naruto. "How about you burn!" His flamethrowers activated and shot out a powerful blast of fire at the orange clad hero.

Naruto drove right through the flames. His eyes never left Firefly's position in the sky and his claws ripped through his gloves. Ready for action.

"Your mine bub!" And with that Naruto began the chase. Firefly's aerial mobility made catching him a challenge. If Naruto wanted to catch him, he would need to clip the jetpack. Wind energy began to form around his claws with a light green glow. When it was charged up enough, Naruto swung his claws in a upward motion and three large blades of wind formed. The attack struck Firefly and in the back and he came crashing down.

"Damn you." He cried as began to stand up. Parts of his jumpsuit were torn and Naruto could see the burnt skin. Firefly raised his arm and fired another blast of flames. Naruto jumped off the POD to avoid them and landed on top of the arsonist. He withdrew his claws and landed a solid haymaker to Firefly and his helmet came flying off.

Garfield Lynns was addicted to fire. He loved so much that he didn't even mind the burns that covered over ninety percent of his body. Naruto just saw another twisted soul of Gotham.

 _-Naruto report back to the cave. NOW-_ Instead of the kindly butler on the line it was Batman, who didn't sound very happy at the moment.

"Man first night in costume and I'm already pissing Bats off." Naruto said to himself with a satisfied smirk. As the cops pulled up to arrest Lynns, Naruto climbed back onto the POD and sped off.

* * *

"Just what do you think you were doing." Bruce Wayne demanded as walked over to the POD. Standing next to him were the two most recognizable superheroes in the world. One was a beautiful woman. Tall and shapely, she was wearing a red armored top and a blue battle skirt. Next to her was the Man of Steel himself. He was wearing his normal blue suit with the large S on the chest and a red cape and boots. With the greatest trio of heroes standing in front of him, Naruto could honestly admit that he was slightly intimidated.

Bats had his signature glare on his face that would make lesser men squarm. But Naruto wasn't most people. There was a reason why Dick had started calling him the knucklehead.

"Decided to take matters into my own hands. Wanted to make my mark on the city." Naruto said he stood up " I see we have company."

"Naruto its an honor to meet you." Diana said as she shook hands with him. Superman followed suit. "Batman has told us about your dilemma."

"Yeah my memory's a bit off. What of it?" If Diana was put off by Naruto's rudeness she didn't show it.

"Using some of my contacts in D.C I was able to find out a name. Does Weapon Plus mean anything to you?" Naruto eyes widened as he remembered something.

 _Flashback_

 _"How has the procedure gone?"_

 _"Perfectly Doctor, the D.N.A of our donor has bonded well with Weapon X."_

 _Yes, well have him start training in the field immediately. Have Sabretooth track him to make sure he stays in line."_

 _"Yes Doctor and what about his psyche?"_

 _"There's nothing we can do about it. For now he's just feral beast, but soon he'll be the finest weapon I've ever created. Weapon Plus is going to have perfection."_

 _End_

"Where'd did you hear the name?!" Naruto growled as he took off his cowl to show his furious **red** eyes. To Diana he looked like a demon from Tartarus.

"We first found mention of it in the Cadmus file we extracted from the Lab that the protégés destroyed last night." Superman explained as he tried to calm the young man down. Naruto took a deep breathe and slowly his eyes turned into a familiar blue. "We didn't find much, but we found bits of information about experimentation on metahumans."

"Like me." Naruto said as realization set in. He was finally closing in on some of his past. Maybe this Weapon Plus could help him.

"Before you do anything crazy, I would like to investigate Cadmus more to find anything else about this Weapon Plus. In the mean time me and my teammates have gone over footage of you training. Plus the added footage of your recent fight with Firefly." Batman said as he walked to the Bat computer. A few clicks were heard before footage of him training with his claws came up.

"You have the makings of a fine warrior." Wonder Woman complimented with a smile.

"Coming from an amazon warrior such as yourself, that's one of the greatest things I've ever heard." Naruto said as he continued to watch the footage.

"Naruto we still believe your not ready to join us in the Justice League, but there is something else that we think you'd be perfect for." Superman said as pictures of other young superheroes came up. He recognized two of them as Robin and Kid Flash, but there were three that he didn't recognized. One was a teen wearing a black t-shirt with a familiar red S on it, another was a dark skinned teen who was controlling water and finally there was a cute red head that just so happened to be green.

"Were calling it Young Justice. It's supposed to be a black ops team that can strike at the villains, while the Justice League controls the major threats."

"And you want me to join this club." Naruto said with a smirk as Batman nodded. " You know I'm not much of a team player."

"I believe this will be good for you." Diana said "You need more field experience and this will allow you to work with a team around your age and make friends. Who knows? You might just end up a 'team player'."

Naruto still wasn't convinced. He wasn't exactly good with people. He'd just recently been a homeless teen who had been reluctantly taken in by a billionaire super hero. This was kinda overwhelming to be honest. But he no longer wanted to be cooped up in this mansion, no matter how good Alfred's cooking was.

"What the hell, I'm in." Naruto said finally with a smile. This team thing could work out.

"Good now you'll need a codename. Have you thought of anything. Naruto nodded and a smile came to his face. One of his few memories was of a Native American doctor that had helped him after he escaped is torturers. She was one of the first people to ever show him any kindness that he could remember. He reluctantly left her to find his own place in the world. Before he left though she told him about an old warrior. His name translated in to this.

"Yeah you can call me Wolverine."

* * *

It had been two days since Naruto had left Gotham. A duffel bag with all the clothes he now owned strapped to his side. Instead of taking the short way via tele porter Naruto decided he wanted to travel all the way to Happy Harbor. Jersey and Rhode Island weren't to far apart and Naruto wanted to see some sights before he settled into his new home. With that said he said a short goodbye to Alfred and left the estate. Bats had even loaned him one of his vintage 63' Harleys to ride. It had nothing on the POD, but it was still a sweet ride.

Now he was only minutes away from the small little town of Happy Harbor. Naruto truly felt at peace for once. Riding down a back road in the middle of the afternoon was relaxing. He was approaching a sign now.

 _Welcome to Happy Harbor!_

The town looked small from far away and he could already tell that it wasn't exactly the most exciting place. That was when a tornado actually erupted from the harbor bay.

 _'Somethings tell me that that's not exactly normal for Rhode Island.'_ Naruto though sarcastically. With that though Naruto revved his engines and sped up to not miss the action. His claws were just itching for a good fight.

XXXXX

Mister Twister. That was what this guy called himself. Twister was a huge robotic figure that had the power to generate fierce blast of wind. He was also tearing down the new team known as Young Justice and Robin hated it. Hated how this guy was handling them easy. Taunting them about facing real heroes.

It was embarrassing damn it.

They would charge at the villain, but none of them could reach him. That included the super strong Superboy and the lightening quick Kid Flash. But he wouldn't give up. He was determined to prove Speedy wrong.

"What's that?" Superboy asked out of the blue. The team looked at the teen superweapon. They didn't hear anything beside Twister shooting his tornados at them. "That motor."

"Yeah it sounds like a motorcycle." KF said confused. In the distance a figure could be made out and Robin had a feeling on who it was. The team weren't the only ones who noticed the rider. Twister saw the new challenge approaching. With a smirk, a launched a tornado at the man.

The figure leapt of the bike, which was blown back by the fierce wind. Three claws emerged from his hands.

"Naruto." Robin muttered under his breathe in realization.

"Naruto? Who the hell's Naruto?" KF asked confused.

Naruto began to dive down towards Twister who launched another tornado towards the teen. With a swipe of his claws, green blades of wind were released which effortlessly cut through the tornado and shredded Twister's arm like butter. Sparks flew.

"What!" Twister roared as Naruto landed on top of the downed villain. Claws raised, he quickly cut straight through the robotic menace. An explosion followed with one figure walking out of the smoke.

Naruto had a smile on his face. This little exercise was good fun. The team in front of him really needed to get there shit together. Twister was small time compared to other villains. Ones like Joker and Sabretooth were much more fearsome.

"Hey Rob, Bats sends his regards." Naruto said jokingly as Robin smirked. The team just got a hell of lot more interesting.

XXXXXXXXX

"Who is this guy?" Superboy asked with a grunt as the team returned to base. Naruto had still to arrived, opting on riding back his battered bike instead of riding in the Ship. The team was confused on what to think of their new member.

KF was under the impression that new guy was strange and possibly dangerous, while Kaldur and Megan were more open minded about a new team member. Superboy truly didn't care about a new teammate. He just wanted to know who took Twister down so easily.

"His name is Naruto. He's someone who caught Batman's attention a few months ago." Robin explained to the team. He was all for Naruto joining the team. The guy was lost in life, but still a good person who was willing to help people. " He can tell you all about himself since he just got here."

Sure enough coming to a stop in the team's hanger was Naruto. His blonde hair as wild as the grin on his face.

"Alright team I need some names cause the only ones I recognized are bird boy and Sparky." Naruto joked. The only ones to smile were Megan and Robin.

"I'm Miss Martian, but my earth name is Megan Morse." Megan said excited to have another friend. The team was still unnerved by her ability to communicate using her mind so she could use any friend she could find.

"I'm Aqualad, but you may call me Kaldur." Kaldur said shaking hands with Naruto. Superboy opted to leave the room instead of greeting Naruto.

"What's his problem?" Naruto said with a raised eye. Sure he could be an ass, but he wasn't completely bad.

"Superboy had problems communicating with people." Kaldur explained. The teen was created to be a weapon so he wasn't the best at interacting with others.

" Yeah I got that by the way he tried to melt me with his heat vision. He does have heat vision right?"

"No and he can't fly either." Kid Flash answered "And whatever you do don't mention Superman. Kinda of a touchy subject."

"I'll try to remember that. So what's with the Red Tornado copy?"

"That is my issue to deal with." A voice answered. Walking up to the team was Red Tornado, the team's new babysitter for a lack of better term.

"Huh, well since that's been settled you guys got anything to eat? Been riding for hours and could really use some food." Naruto said unknowingly brightening Megan's day. She grabbed his arm and led him to the kitchen much to the others amusement.

"Perfect, you can try out some recipes that I saw on TV!"

"Um what?" What did he get himself into?

* * *

So there you have it. Chapter 3 of Wolverine finally out. If you have any questions leave it in the comments. Other then that I'm out.


End file.
